Field
This application relates generally to a concrete product machine and, more specifically, to such a machine that imparts vibration to a concrete product mold.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is known for concrete product machines to include concrete molds and vibrator assemblies that impart vibration to the concrete molds. It is also known for interfacing surfaces of joints between concrete molds and vibrator assemblies tend to distort over time, loosening the joints and degrading performance.